


Eternity?

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crowley is Raphael, Getting Together, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Minor Character Death, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Set before the almostpocalypse, tagging this as other bc they're not men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: 1991 - Freddie Mercury dies at the age of 45 which leaves Crowley who may or may not have gotten to know him very well through their mutual friend Roger Taylor devestated. He seeks comfort away from the humans in Aziraphale who himself has lost a beloved musician a decade prior.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Eternity?

**Author's Note:**

> More talk between these two than actual historical fiction.  
> What else? uhhhh this is a christmas present I guess

„Roger? Yes, I was about to leave the house - are you at Garden Lodge yet?“   
An uncomfortable moment of silence followed.   
„AJ...“, that meant it was serious.   
„Is he going to be alright?! Did they take him to the hospital?“ 

„AJ he died in the morning... You know what Phoebe said when I called that I was coming over?! Don’t bother coming he’s already gone - I don’t know what to do now AJ..“

The payphone was dangling on its wire while Roger Meddows Taylor called out his initials two more times.   
‘AJ‘ Crowley had slumped down into a motionless heap deeply in pain about something he knew would happen years ago.

He wasn’t supposed to feel that way -   
F-E-E-L another four letter insult to his already damaged pride. 

If Aziraphale had felt this pain for his shot friend in the November of ‘80 then fair enough.   
He was a being of love after all. 

Aziraphale, oh did he wonder what his angel was up to these days.  
Or well he knew because Aziraphale had set it in stone - pinned himself to three rooms in London Soho in 1800 - almost as if he’d wanted Crowley to know where he could always find him.

Staring up the cold metal walls he noticed some paint flaking off. Had the glass panels always been this milky?

Crowley thought about how he’d seen the end on that party of 1985 holding Roger‘s hair while Dominique had been nowhere to be found to do so.

That was when he had met Freddie for the first time. Crowley had practically seen the warmth of his body, heard the beat of his heart - the life in him - the humanity.

And Crowley knew too well that a human life could be snuffed out as fast as a candle burning in the wind.  
Nonetheless he had taken the invitation to leave Roger with a mate and drive off with the leading man.

He should’ve left the booth instead his fingers ran back up to where he’d left the phone dangling and a dialed am awfully familiar number. 

“ ‘s me angel.”, the words came out in a slurred way as soon as he heard the phone being picked up on the other side. 

Silence followed.

“Well Crowley I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. It is however a pleasant surprise nonetheless.”

He felt his knees buckle as he got up.   
“I’m on my way!” Crowley belted out and hung up the pay phone. 

Consciously not knowing if he should go his hands steered the car to Soho, where eventually he knocked on the door with the closed sign on it.

The weather forecast that morning had prophecised a clear sky with occasionally heavier wind but nothing of the sorts what Crowley thought the weather should be like.   
Nothing like the thick mist in the London streets behind which you could barely make out a pitch black sky. 

Without a word he let himself in only to almost bump into Aziraphale who had just been reaching for the doorknob.

Only after he was seated and given a cup of steaming Irish coffee did he even trust himself to speak. 

“He’s gone angel.”   
“That singer friend of yours? I’m terribly sorry to hear that my friend.”

Crowley set his cup down and took of his glasses. „Is it true? That that illness is something...” - he draw a sharp breath only to spit it out with his next words - „god has sent to punish them? Is this... slaughter of... of sodomites her will?!“

Aziraphale looked him in the eye for what felt like an hour trapped within the constraints of sixty seconds.

„No, Crowley. The almighty is not upset with the homosexuals, I don‘t believe that. She has given humans the ability to love and she send beings of love to be their guardians so why should she punish them for loving? Unlike… your friend didn’t claim to be more popular than her son.“

Crowley started nervously fidgeting with his hands unable to bear the look of pity and sorrow the angel bestowed upon him.  
„Well lust is a sin.“

Aziraphale took his hand and Crowley‘s world stopped spinning.

„Love isn’t lust my dear.“  
Unable to speak he just looked at the angel quite physically glowing before him.  
„Did you love him?“

„Love how I love the sound of soul music? The smell of pavement in the rain? The way steering my car with the leather of its steering wheel beneath my hands? Yes. Yes I did. Prehaps even more than that.“  
He paused – it was only the risk of feeling worse pain than damnation and that for all eternity to come.

„Not like I love you.“  
Crowley averted his gaze and before he could lift it again gentle hands cupped his face ever so tenderly and when Aziraphale’s lips met his the world started spinning again.

Satan had yet to send his offspring upon the face of the earth but even if his side was to lose the war for all times he did not care – as long as his angel held him he already had eternity.  
His thoughts only started racing again as he felt Aziraphale break away with a chuckle.  
„You do not know glad that makes me dear.“  
He stared at him for a little while – his mouth still hanging slightly open – before he answered.   
„I am insulted you think I could ever put a human above you. The only thing that might compare is earth itself.“

„It’s not that far off! In this body I do appear human so-“  
„You do not. Appear human. You could in fact never…“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Humans have pores angel, human hair doesn’t have the same colour from root to tip and no human has eyes like a clear summer sky… I used to hate it… the longer days and the sunlight making me unable to see the stars…“  
Crowley stopped and Aziraphale began threading his fingers through his shoulderlength locks.   
„The only thing you have left from your times in heaven?“  
He hesitated without a reason really – Aziraphale seemed to know already.  
„Yes.“  
„R-„  
„Don’t! Please – you know I’m not that Angel anymore as well as I am not Crawley anymore.“  
His angel simply nodded and moved his left hand back to Crowleys cheek. Then he let his thumb wander down Crowley nose with a featherlight touch full of fondness his eyes bursting of – his entire being giving of waves of…

Love.

‚By her heavenly presence he really does love me‘, was all Crowley was able to think his mind and heart too full of Aziraphale to allow anything else.

„I know that. I know that Anthony J. Crowley.“  
Crowley kissed the tip of his Angels thumb as it reached his lips.  
„Still haven’t decided what the J stands for… probably something stupid.“  
„Like what my dear?“  
„I don’t know – Janthony?“, Aziraphale pulled a face while still not letting go of his smiling demon.

„That’s not a real name!“, he scoffed but Crowley felt that he didn’t mean it.  
„It can be if I want it to.“  
„Whatever you say starmaker.“

They fell into blissful silence for a while until the smile fell from Crowleys face.  
„Do you think – you could give him a message from me once in a while?“  
„Mmh, he is one of ours I can feel it. And yes if you give mine to John.“  
„Of course I will!“  
Aziraphale drew him in for another kiss. Crowley understood, or maybe he heard whatever Aziraphale thought in this very moment.

Not now.

For now they would hold each other and after they returned to one another they would again and again until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Roger Taylor - the drummer of Queen mentions Peter "Phoebe" Freestone a close friend and personal manager of Freddie Mercury. The call that he needn't bother coming really happended. (you can hear him talk about it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoPS6t-wWP8&feature=youtu.be) Dominique was Taylors wife at the time.
> 
> Aziraphale mentions that Freddie Mercury did not proclaim himself more popular than Jesus which is a refrence to when John Lennon claimed in a press interview that the Beatles were more popular than Jesus in 1966. Despite taking the statement back it is believed to be one of the motives for his gruesome murder. 
> 
> Just to clarify I am not religious and I'm not trying to offend anyone by putting John Lennon in Good Omens hell and Freddie Mercury in Good Omens heaven nor do I believe that the fact that John Lennon was murdered has anything to do with "gods wrath" or "upsetting god" I did that merely for my fanfiction.


End file.
